Highschool, wwe style
by Midnite Raven
Summary: Been done to death, i know, but hopefully mine'll stand out alittle and it's up to date. Includes most wrestlers.


HIGHSCHOOL, WWE STYLE

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE, the stars or the company.

A/n: I've done a lot of stories focusing on the stars of the WWE and like those, if I go a few chapters without getting any reviews I will become discouraged with the story and probably will not continue, so review, review, review.

Chapter 1

Trish nervously looked behind herself, knowing that Victoria was walking behind her, just a few feet away, but Mr. Bischoff, the principal, had made it clear to the 17 year old girl the last time that she was caught brawling with Victoria on school property, that she would be kicked out of the private school that was simply titled, Raw. And if that happened then she'd be forced to role in the competing school called Smackdown and there would be no telling who she would get as a room mate there. She looked straight ahead again and quickened her pace, not in fright of Victoria, but simply because she wanted to get to class on time.

The bell rings as the last few stragglers hurry on to their first classes. Trish looks behind herself once more, Victoria was gone, then cursed under her breath, she really didn't need this today. She hurries to her homeroom class and enters, hoping that her teacher, Mr. Brisco, wouldn't be there at this time, but no such luck and he catches her after only a couple of steps into the room.

"I'll see you after class for detention, Ms. Stratus." He says to her.

Trish nods then goes to her seat beside Terri Runnels and Stacy Keibler.

"What's up? Why are you late?" Terri whispers to her.

"That psycho bitch, Victoria was stalking me again." Trish whispered back. "I wish that I could get rid of her once and for all without getting kicked out of here."

"Just use your feminism to get a guy to beat her up." Stacy suggests. "If you want, I'll even loan you Test."

Trish looked at her. "Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather do this my way."

Stacy shrugged. "Ok, suit yourself."

***

Five periods and a lunch hour later, Trish, Terri, Stacy and Jacqueline were waiting in the gym after school for cheerleading, which was the only sport besides wrestling they were in, to start. Trish was safe here as Victoria would never be a cheerleader. All the girls were wearing shorts and t-shirts in the school colors, red and black.

"So what are you going to do with the little bitch?" Jacqueline asked her after being filled in on the days events.

"I'd love to kick her ass but I'd have to be sure not to get caught." Trish responded and started to stretch her leg muscles.

"Maybe she'll just get tired of stalking you." Stacy said, rotating her neck.

"She's insane." Terri commented. "She's not just going to get tired of stalking her."

"She could." Stacy argued. "Maybe she'll forget or something."

Terri just looked at her.

Trish looked at the door where an injured Lita walked in with a girl that they've never seen before. She had black hair down to just below her shoulder blades and dark blue eyes. She was average height with well toned muscles. At first glance, Trish thought that it was Victoria, they look a lot alike, but realised that she wasn't as the pair walked closer.

"Look at the girl with Lita." Trish whispered. "Doesn't she look like Victoria?"

Terri looked at the girl. "Freaky." She said to Trish.

"Hey." Lita said to them. "Man, I so wish I could be here with you guys doing this."

"Won't be the same without you." Jacqueline said.

"Anyway, this is Sam Varon." Lita said of the girl with her. "She's my new room mate."

"Varon?" Trish repeated then looked at Terri and Stacy before looking back at Sam. "Are you related to a Victoria Varon?"

"I should be, I'm her younger sister." Sam answered. "She's eighteen and I'm seventeen."

"Are you insane?" Stacy asked inquisitively.

Sam looked to her. "What?"

"Are you insane?" Stacy repeated. "Like your sister."

"My sister is insane?" Sam asked.

"Just ignore her." Terri suggested.

Sam looked at them. "What'd she do?"

"Oh, well, that's simple, she's a stalker." Stacy stated and pointed at Trish. "Even ask Trish, she's the one she's been stalking."

"So, why aren't you with your sister?" Trish asked, trying to get off the subject of stalking.

"She had to stay after, said to meet her here after practice." Sam answered.

Trish looked at her. "She's coming here?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "Is that a problem?"

********************************

A/n: It's short I know, other chapter's will be longer, I promise, also, the guys make appearances in the next chapter.


End file.
